Romeo & Cinderella
by Italia-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: Cenicienta esta desconsolada, pues su zapatilla junto con el hechizo que la rodeaba desaparecio.  Desesperada, buscara consuelo en los brazos de su mejor amigo Romeo.  Y este la recibira sin protesta alguna. Asakiku


**Romeo** X **Cenicienta**

Cenicienta esta desconsolada, pues su zapatilla junto con el hechizo que la rodeaba desaparecio.

Desesperada, buscara consuelo en los brazos de su mejor amigo romeo.

Y este la recibira sin protesta alguna.

**Arthur** X **Kiku**

Jujuju, aqui mi primer fic Asa-Kiku :D

Esta de alguna manera relacionado con la cancion de vocaloid Romeo&Cinderella, pero no tiene nada que ver con la letra, es solo que me inspire con la melodia :3

Hetalia no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, pues estaria asi como que totalmente polaca +w+

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, una pareja crack, otras canon y... mi mala escritura.

* * *

_**Romeo & Cenicienta.**_

-¿Estas... seguro de lo que dices?- Hablo el japones, mientras sentia como su corazon se partia en mas de mil pedazos.

-Si... Lo siento- Su voz se quebraba, pero se mordia los labios para no llorar.

-¿Po...porque?...- Pregunto abatido el pelinegro, mientras las lagrimas se hacian presentes en sus ojos, y su voz se entre cortaba por los sollozos.

-¿Porque?... Lo nuestro ya habia terminado hace años... todos se habian dado cuenta de eso.- Intento conservar la calma, y con su cabello cubrio sus ojos.

-Todos menos yo!- Subio su tono de voz, mientras mas lagrimas amargas brotaban de sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas.-No lo entiendo...Alfred..-

-Lo siento...- Susurro, bajo su mirada, y se alejo de el.

El pelinegro cayo de rodillas al piso, mientras sentia como el llanto le partia el alma.

Su cuento de hadas acababa en ese momento, mientras el hechizo magico que los rodeaba se desvanecia, y lo dejaba totalmente vulnerable al dolor del mundo real.

Con sus brazos rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo del japones, mientras lamia su cuello de manera sensual.

-Ahhh...- Gimio el japones al sentir al rubio dentro de el.

Sus cuerpos desnudos encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro. De sus ojos negros brotaban lagrimas, mientras el calor en sus mejillas no lograba disminuir. Su respiracion era agitada al igual que la de su amante esa noche.

-A...arthur...- Logro susurrar, pero este solo giro delicadamente su cuerpo, para quedar frente a frente y sellar sus labios con un beso apasionado, mientras con sus manos recorria el palido pecho del japones, dejando caricias en cada rincon de este.

Sus cuerpos descansaban cubiertos por las sabanas de seda roja, el cuerpo del oriental se encontraba reposando sobre el cuerpo del oji esmeralda, quien se limitaba a sostener la cabeza del pelinegro con una de sus manos.

-¿Porque viniste hasta aqui?- Le pregunto en un susurro, el japones solo desvio la mirada.

-¿Porque me recibiste?- Dijo finalmente, el anglosajon hizo una mueca.

-No es correcto responder con una nueva pregunta Kiku- Se burlo, mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos negros que reposaban en su pecho.

-No es correcto que te acuestes con tu mejor amigo, mientras tienes pareja, Arthur- Solto una risita, algo totalmente diferente a lo que mostraba a las personas de su alrededor normalmente, esa etapa que solo Arthur conocia.

-Tu bien sabes que Francis es la persona menos fiel en este mundo- Se quejo, mientras fruncia el ceño levemente. -Y ademas, tu tienes a Alfre- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, fue callado por la voz del japones.

-Alfred me dejo- Musito con seriedad, mientras sentia una fuerte opresion en el pecho.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto confundido, levantando un poco su cuerpo, obligando al moreno a que tambien se levantara.

-El... me dijo que ya no podiamos seguir juntos...- Inicio a hablar, pero poco a poco su voz se fue quebrando -Y se fue...- Las lagrimas iniciaron a empañar su mirada, mientras sentia como sus fuerzas se desvanecian, ¿porque no podia ser un poco mas fuerte? ¿Porque no podia simplemente superarlo?

-Pe-perdoname...- Inicio a intentar secar sus lagrimas, inutilmente, el rubio lo miraba incredulo, no podia creer que el fuerte Kiku que conocia, se rompiera frente a el de esa manera.

-Kiku- Susurro, mientras apresaba el cuerpo del japones en sus brazos, apoyando su propia cabeza en la del japones. -Yo... no dejare que sufras nunca mas-

-Pero... ¿y Francis?- susurro entre sollozos, a lo que el rubio simplemente lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Tu eres mas importante- Hablo decididamente, lo que ocasiono que las mejillas del japones se pusieran rojas.

-Apenas se entere de esto, te matara- Se inicio a limpiar las lagrimas, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-No tiene que enterarse- Susurro despreocupadamente, a lo que se llevo una mirada llena de enojo por parte del japones.

-No me dijas que quieres que yo- Inicio a hablar, enojado, ¿acaso seria tan descarado como para decirle que estaria con ambos?, pero sus sospechas fueron frustradas, al sus labios ser callados por los del de ojos esmeralda.

-Claro que no...- Inico a hablar al separarse -Escapemos juntos...-

Los ojos castaños del chico se abrieron de par en par, mientras volvian a llenarse de lagrimas, esta vez no de tristeza.

-Que dices kiku... ¿Quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

El japones no pudo controlar mas su llanto, mientras volvia a avalanzarse a los brazos del rubio.

-Si, quiero estar contigo siempre- Inicio a llorar, mientras el ingles besaba sus cabellos con ternura.

-Entonces... Nos iremos al amanecer- le susurro al oido del chico quien tomo su mano con fuerza.

-Esta bien... ¿hasta... que la muerte nos separe?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ni la muerte nos separara- Susurro antes de besarlo, con total ternura en su voz.

* * *

Creo que el final me quedo extraño .w.U

haha, bueno, ese es el tipo de finales que yo manejo xwxUU

Creo que quedo medio gay, pero me sentia cursi D: creo...

Espero que les haya gustado owo! hehe, como no estoy tan convensida con la pareja...(me sigo inclinando mas por el LietxPol) asi que me gustaria saber que opinan de este one-shot x3!

Acepto todo tipo de ofensas, golpes con tuberias, tomatasos, ponys rosas, y si a alguien le sobra algun principe lithuano... tampoco me importaria resivirlo.

Reviews? :3


End file.
